Сны
by Amertat
Summary: Иногда получить то, что мы хотим больше всего на свете, можно только во сне. Или все-таки нет?


Автор фанфика: _Alice1985 _

Язык оригинала: _Немецкий_

Название фанфика на языке оригинала: _Träume..._

Разрешение на перевод: _получено_

Бета: fashionista

* * *

Мягкие губы выводили причудливые узоры, прокладывая цепочку из чувственных поцелуев на моей шее. Такого удивительного чувства я еще никогда не испытывал. И даже когда её губы продолжили своё путешествие, следы от этих нежных прикосновений все еще горели на моей коже.

Я притянул это чудное создание к себе и крепко сжал в объятиях – казалось, уже невозможно быть друг к другу _еще ближе_. Но этого всё равно было мало... Хотелось чувствовать ее всю – кожа к коже... сбившееся дыхание – одно на двоих – и сладкий аромат чудных волос…Мои руки бродили под её рубашкой, поглаживая нежную кожу... Ох, она была потрясающе мягкой на ощупь… как бархат или шёлк…

Сил терпеть эти неторопливые дразнящие поцелуи больше не было. Они сводили меня с ума. Я резко обхватил руками её лицо и накрыл губы своими, вовлекая в чувственный поцелуй. Эта девушка просто лишала меня рассудка...

Мерлин, как я мог все эти годы быть таким слепым? Ослепленный навязанными предрассудками, я не видел, какой удивительной девушкой она стала. Или она всегда была такой, а я не замечал? Как это могло произойти?

Я машинально отметил, как она запустила свои нежные пальчики в мои волосы, растрепав идеально уложенную прическу, но сейчас мне было абсолютно все равно... Я думал только о ней, ощущал только её, _хотел только её_... Она могла делать всё, что захочет – мне было неважно.  
Но и этого мне было всё ещё катастрофически мало. Я хотел, чтобы она была _ещё_ ближе.

Я невольно оторвался от неё на секунду и тотчас услышал тихий стон, сорвавшийся с её пьянящих губ.

– Драко! – еле слышно выдохнула она нежным голосом. Мерлин, это было просто блаженство – слышать, как она произносит мое имя.

Я торопливо стянул с её плеч рубашку – нежная кожа словно светилась в окружавшем нас полумраке – и снова завладел её восхитительным ртом. Она – как наркотик... У меня было ощущение, что ее губы, несмелые прикосновения, тихие стоны, да черт возьми, _вся она_ – такая удивительная, такая нежная – это единственное, что мне было и будет когда-либо нужно в жизни. Только она…

Я от всего готов отказался ради неё. Ей нужно просто сказать – и я сделаю всё, что бы она не попросила. Я попытался вложить в этот поцелуй все свои чувства, чтобы она поняла, как сильно я в ней нуждаюсь, что она для меня значит…и как отчаянно я влюблен в нее вот уже несколько лет.  
Я столько сил и времени потратил, пытаясь бороться с этими запретными чувствами. Я совершал ужасные вещи, чтобы забыть её... избавиться от мыслей о ней.

Но, увы, тщетно – это была безнадежная борьба.

Она осторожно прекратила наш умопомрачительный поцелуй и посмотрела на меня своими удивительными большими глазами цвета лесного ореха... В них хотелось смотреть до бесконечности.

Я осторожно провел рукой по её лицу... распухшим от поцелуев губам... по её пылающим нежным румянцем щекам (о, это выглядело так мило), её изящному носику... она казалась просто безупречной… совершенной.

Она ласково улыбнулась мне, и эта улыбка очаровала меня еще больше.

Она была всем тем, чем я хотел обладать.

– Я люблю тебя, Гермиона, - прошептал я, прежде чем коснуться её восхитительных губ... но она промолчала, так и не сказав то, что я отчаянно надеялся услышать – те три слова, которые означали бы для меня целый мир.

Широко распахнув глаза, я с резким вздохом проснулся, совершенно один в своей комнате. Растерянный и немного дезориентированный, оглянулся вокруг.

Это был всего лишь сон...

Сон, преследующий меня каждую ночь. Но что было еще хуже – это видение, эти образы преследовали меня и днем. Неважно куда я смотрел – перед глазами была только она.

Но она никогда не будет моей. Она ненавидит меня – сильнее, чем кого-либо – за всё, что я натворил в прошедшие школьные годы. И даже после того, как я сменил сторону в войне и способствовал победе Ордена, отрёкшись тем самым от своей семьи, я всё равно видел в ее глазах приговор: она мне никогда не поверит, она меня никогда не простит.

Хотя по долгу старост мы общались друг с другом вполне дружелюбно, я видел, что она не может по-настоящему принять меня. Слишком уж груб я был с ней... Я не заслужил ничего другого.

_Она_ заслужила кого-то лучше, чем я.

Единственное, что у меня было, – это мои сны, которые были одновременно и благословением, и проклятием.

В моих снах – там, где прошлое и настоящее не имели значения – мы могли любить друг друга. Только там я мог показать ей, как много она значит для меня. Погружаясь в сон, снова и снова я неистово целовал ее, шептал на ухо всякие нежности, а она ласково улыбалась и страстно целовала в ответ. Но как только я открывал глаза – реальность вновь показывала своё истинное лицо. И я каждый раз осознавал, что всё это было лишь сном – несбыточной сладкой фантазией. Пробуждение стало для меня невыносимой мукой с горьким привкусом разочарования.

В моих снах она принадлежала мне... только мне одному.

Было уже довольно поздно, когда я направился в Большой зал, чтобы ещё успеть быстро позавтракать. Я был уже на полпути, когда вспомнил, что забыл в спальне учебник по зельеварению, поэтому я развернулся и торопливо направился обратно.

Я вошел в нашу гостиную и стал подниматься в свою комнату. Но не успел я зайти, как меня отвлек странный шум, доносившийся из её спальни. Сначала я не мог понять, что это, и поэтому подкрался к двери и аккуратно приложил ухо... и тогда я услышал.

Это был тихий плач.

Я обеспокоено открыл заклинанием дверь и тихо вошел. Я боялся, что с ней что-то случилось... но картина, представшая моему взгляду, лишила меня дара речи. На такое я никак не рассчитывал.

Гермиона не заметила меня, нет... С глазами, полными слёз, она сидела в пижаме на кровати, а вокруг нее были разбросаны фотографии.

Я не мог разглядеть с такого расстояния, что это были за снимки... Я просто стоял в паре метров от нее и в оцепенении смотрел на эту сцену, не в силах что-нибудь сказать или сделать, хоть как-то отреагировать.

Она взяла несколько фотографий и стала пристально их рассматривать. Слёзы безостановочно потекли по щекам... Что же это было? Что разбило ей сердце?

– Ну почему я должна любить именно _его_? – прошептала Гермиона в пустоту.

От её тихих слов сердце болезненно сжалось. Она любила кого-то... Она любила кого-то, кто, по-видимому, не мог ответить на её любовь... Но как можно было не любить эту прекрасную девочку... девушку?

– Он не обращает на меня внимания, ведь я для него пустое место... Почему я не могу просто его забыть? Почему... почему не могу перестать любить его? Почему мы должны быть _такими разными_?

Видеть её такой, слышать этот горестный шепот было невыносимо. Не осознавая, что делаю, я медленно подошел к ней и взглянул на бесчисленные снимки, разбросанные по кровати. И то, что я на них увидел... у меня снова перехватило дыхание.

На каждой фотографии был... я. Это были вырезки из газет, фотографии, которые мы делали в Ордене, снимки с матчей по квиддичу...

Гермиона всё ещё не заметила меня, хотя я стоял почти рядом с ней. Она была слишком погружена в свои мысли, рассматривая фотографию, которую держала в руках. Это было фото меня и Гермионы, сделанное в начале года, когда нас объявили главными старостами школы. Я и сам часто смотрел на этот снимок. И забывал про время, разглядывая его.

Я больше не мог смотреть, как Гермиона плачет, и осторожно присел на краешек кровати. Это неожиданное движение испугало её, она вздрогнула и взглянула на меня широко распахнувшимися глазами.

На мгновение она потеряла дар речи – в ее глазах отчетливо читалась паника.

– Драко! Что... я могу это объяснить, – произнесла она, отчаянно пытаясь собрать разбросанные фотографии.

Не отрывая взгляда, я осторожно взял Гермиону за руку и, чуть сжав прохладную дрожащую ладошку, легко улыбнулся ей. Свободной рукой я медленно стер ее слезы.

Гермиона ничего не сказала. Она только изумленно смотрела на меня, и в её широко распахнутых глазах стоял немой вопрос.

Без предупреждения я наклонился и мягко накрыл её губы своими. Сначала Гермиона была шокирована, но, быстро успокоившись, страстно ответила на поцелуй.

Это было намного лучше... чувственнее... удивительнее... несоизмеримо прекраснее, чем во всех моих снах о ней. В этот момент я знал, что больше никогда не выпущу это сокровище из своих объятий... Я больше не мог представить свою жизнь без неё. Мне такая жизнь была и не нужна.

Медленно оторвавшись от неё, я прошептал то, что говорил ей до пробуждения в каждом своем сне:  
– Я люблю тебя, Гермиона.

И прежде чем мои губы снова коснулись её, я услышал её нежный голос и те заветные слова, которые я никогда не слышал во сне. И я осознал, что впервые действительно не сплю...

Что на этот раз мой сон, моя мечта, моя Гермиона – не мучительная иллюзия, а реальность, о которой я так давно грезил:  
– Я люблю тебя, Драко.


End file.
